1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic book (e-book) application services. More particularly, the present invention provides a method and system that reproduce an e-book, create, according to a user's input, new contents that supplement the e-book, and allow users to easily understand the e-book contents. The present invention also provides a mobile device adapted to the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices are widely used because they can be easily carried and also provide a variety of functions. Mobile devices typically include particular modules to support various types of functions. For example, mobile devices include audio player modules for playing back audio files, camera modules for acquiring videos, etc. Recently, mobile devices have been developed to provide an electronic book (e-book) service.
The term “electronic books” (e-books) refers to digital books that contain information such as text, images, etc., and are stored in electronic media, and which can be read similarly to paper books. E-books are created from digital data that may be converted from content in paper books or publications and then stored in electronic media, so that users can view the contents of an e-book, via computers or mobile devices, via wired or wireless communication. Since e-books simply provide text, images, illustrations, etc., users must memorize most parts of a story in corresponding e-book content in order to figure out the development or flow of the story. In particular, when users lose part of a story although they had read the story via the e-book, they have difficulty thinking about which e-book they read. In that case, the users might need to open a number of e-books and read part of the e-books until they recall the corresponding e-book. When they seek a corresponding e-book, they must also re-read the parts that they had already read in order to detect the particular information regarding, or the development of, the story. Therefore, a system and method are required that assist users to recall an e-book while they are opening the e-book, to easily acquire corresponding information, and share the information.